The Final Order
by chibiqueen01
Summary: From Tallest Purple's POV: The Tallests test Zim's loyalty to the max... Rated M for violence and character death etc. Oneshot. COMPLETED


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim :) Jhonen Vasquez does :) and I am deeply jealous

Author's note: All from Tallest Purple's point of view. (I felt like changing from only Zims or Dibs.)

Earth is spelt how the Tallests think it's spelt... they only have Zim's spelling an he's not the best at it :)

Have decided to veto the middle of the story since I couldn't think of any orders to give... meh... the end's what I really wanted to write anyway :)

* * *

Purple watched the screen flicker as the call waited to be answered.

"Red?" He looked to his co-ruler who had brought the donuts over with him. Red eyes looked to where he pointed, widening as they caught the screen.

"Oh Irk, not him." Purple nodded as the screen continued to flicker, the caller was persistent if anything since they'd been calling for over 10 minutes. A scowl settled on Red's features as he sat beside him. "Let's just answer and get it over with."

"Wait!" Purple grabbed Red's arm as he went to answer. Red's eyes widened, lekku flicking in annoyance as he turned to face him.

"I don't like Zim either but he'll keep calling until he gets through." Purple shook his head, lekku twitching with supressed emotion.

"It's not that Red. It's just, Zim's quite loyal right?" His co-ruler nodded warily. "Why don't we test his loyalty?" Red's eyes widened, lekku perking up at the idea.

"We can order him to do strange things!"

"We can order him to do anything." An evil glint lit both their gazes as they turned to the screen once more.

"Connect." Red ordered and both watched as the screen changed to a view of Zim's base. There stood the small Irken, already saluting his Tallests, lekku high and eyes wide in delight.

"My Tallests!" He cried, eyes shining. " Zim was beginning to worry since it took so long to connect." He beamed up at them. Purple nodded slightly, taking in the innocent form on the screen. The small green Irken who wore an Invader uniform a touch too large smiled at them patiently. Who would ever suspect that this little Irken had killed the previous Tallests, destroyed half of Irk and Operation Impending Doom 1?

"Why did you call Zim?" Zim's eyes flicked over to Red as he spoke. The small Irken puffed himself up, head held high.

"Zim called to congratulate you on the day of your hatching." Purple blinked. It was true, both Tallests had been hatched years ago today. Very few Irkens remembered or celebrated the day and even the Tallests themselves had forgotten this year. Zim watched patiently, eyes jumping from each Tallest to the next, lekku twitching slightly.

"Nobody told you of this day." Red seemed to be the only one talking. Zim's lekku twitched and he gave a questioning look before resuming his neutral state of a soldier's stance.

"It is Zim's duty as an Irken to know and celebrate everything about his Tallests. Zim has prepared a gift and sent it through some contacts. It should arrive later today if Zim correctly judged the time changes." Purple nodded silently. A present? They'd need someone else to open it in case they ended up like the previous Tallests. Zim wasn't the most competent Irken and the previous Tallests had been killed by a rogue blob creature created during Zim's days as a scientist.

"Is that all?" He asked before he could stop himself and Zim's gaze settled on him. Magenta eyes burning into him. Zim's devotion plainly obvious.

"Yes, My Tallests." Another salute and Purple watched the Irken's lekku twitch, this was usually when they hung up on him.

"Zim," The eyes moved to Red. "Since it is our Hatching Day, will you do us a favour?" Purple barely caught the flicker of confusion before Zim's eyes lit up.

"Of course, My Tallests! Anything!" Large eyes watched, eager to please. Red snickered and Purple had to nudge him since even Zim's lekku could pick that up. He glanced back to the screen. Zim stood with the same expression on his face, seemingly oblivious to Red's snicker. The smaller Irken's lekku flicking slightly at the suspense.

"Okay, Zim. First we'd like you to..."

* * *

Purple watched Zim as the little Irken waited for another order. So far despite being incompetent, he'd successfully accomplished all the tasks they'd set him to. The problem was the smile. Purple hated that smile. No matter how foolish or embarrassing their order, Zim had smiled, saluted and performed them all. Once finished, he then smiled again and waited for praise or another order. Purple frowned as the smaller Irken's lekku twitched and Zim smiled once more. It seemed he'd do anything for them. A small part of Purple nagged at him, Zim was obviously mocking them somehow and the Irken's smiles never looked right. After more than ten smiles in the last half-hour, they seemed worse than before. There was only one test left... one which would test his loyalty completely. Purple nudged Red, speaking close to his co-ruler's lekku.

"I'm going to ask him." Red's eyes widened.

"But this is Zim, it's obvious what his reaction will be!" Purple nodded. It was obvious.

"I doubt he'd succeed, he'll probably hesitate or at least stop smiling." Red shook his head and sighed, giving his consent.

"Go ahead." Purple turned his eyes to Zim. The little Irken's lekku perking in curiosity, small hands clenched into fists as he awaited orders. He'd probably picked up on their seriousness since his eyes were latched onto Purple, expression neutral as he waited. This small Irken was the bane of the Empire's existence. He caused so much trouble for them and others. Zim always tried his best that was obvious to everyone. However he always failed due to his own stupidity. Despite being banished and demoted the little Irken had come back to prove himself and help the Empire. He refused to believe himself a defect or beneath anyone except his Almighty Tallests. His height had never been a factor in his own eyes and apparently Zim would do anything to be needed by his Tallests... no matter the cost. That was why the test was needed. Purple really didn't think he had it in him and now he would ask and see.

"Zim." Magenta eyes focused on him and Purple felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine, twisting his squeedlyspooch. If Zim did what he asked next then those eyes would haunt him. Forever. Until his Pak was shut off and Purple didn't like that idea. This was Zim, he would undoubtedly fail. It didn't matter to him that Zim was one of the only short Irkens that they knew by name or face alone, that dread filled him at the thought of talking to him even through a computer communication. To intimidate the Tallests themselves was something no other Irken had really accomplished but neither would ever tell anyone except the Control Brains. "This is your last order." Zim didn't even blink at the tone of finality in Purple's voice. Red did though and Purple could feel both their gazes burning into him. Zim noticed the silence and nodded silently, smile fading, eyes still latched onto his target. Purple swallowed, he was not worried. He shifted uneasily. No Irken had ever asked this question and probably never would again. "Zim, we have decided. We would like you to do what we can't. The order is to..." He hesitated then cursed himself, he wasn't a defect and he refused to feel guilty. "Kill yourself." The gasps of the drones in the room were audible and Purple swallowed, fully immersed in watching Zim's reaction. A brief flicker of emotion passed though Zim's eyes then the Irken nodded and the hated smile returned.

"Yes, My Tallests." Saluting them, all Purple could see was a faithful and loyal to the point of insanity Irken. Small hands fell and Purple watched Zim reach around and disconnect his Pak. The disc was placed on the console before him and Zim stepped away for a second, returning shortly after with a hammer. Nobody moved as the hammer was raised. This couldn't be happening. The swing seemed to take forever and Purple could only watch as the Pak shattered from the force of the blow. Zim had hit a little known weak spot. Zim stalked off again and Purple glanced at Red. The same shocked expression he could feel on his own face was mirrored on Red's.

"Oh Irk..." Red mumbled. The Pak was an Irken's life source. No Irken could survive longer than ten minutes without one and Zim's was now beyond repair. It seemed the Irken was determined. Both Tallests looked away as someone entered their chamber in a hurry. Zim still hadn't returned... 8 minutes left.

"Sirs! My Tallests, Urgent news!" Purple nodded sill in shock at Zim's action. Did he actually mean to go through with it?

"Yes?" Red asked and Purple focused on the drone before them. The drone bowed and continued.

"Zim's Pak has gone offline!" He cried and Purple nodded again, calmly waving a hand towards the screen just as Zim came into view once more. Head still held high and lekku in a neutral state. The small Irken held an Irken-made combat knife with serrated edges in one hand and the other held a glass of the clear liquid ever present on Erth. Zim had mentioned it once... some sort of acid. He'd said it was called 'water' or something. The small Irken calmly poured the liquid over the blade and chucked it off to the side. His eyes met the Tallests once more and Purple knew. He knew deep down in his squeedlyspooch that this time there would be no failure. Zim was determined to succeed even if he was committing the dishonourable act of suicide. The smile had changed from obedient eagerness to an odd calm smile. Zim had never been calm. He was arrogant, loud, cocky and exciteable but not calm, never calm.

"It was an honour to serve for the Empire." Performing a salute with his free hand, the Irken began. The blade was aimed at his squeedlyspooch and all Irkens in the Tallests chamber watched as Zim calmly forced it into his chest. The pain didn't seem to register and the small Irken's gaze never left the Tallests. The arm dragged downwards, cutting easily through his flesh and uniform. Smoke rising from where the acid touched him. Blood trickled down the blade and began to soak his tunic. The blade was removed and tossed aside. All this with calm and precise movements. No one dared to breathe as Zim stood before them on the screen, eyes locked on the Tallests as he smiled calmly, seeming oblivious to the blood seeping from his small frame. Purple watched as the eyes he hated blinked and the intensity began to ebb away, colour blanching slowly. He was watching Zim die. The thorn in their side was dying. Yet he felt no happiness. The small Irken swayed slightly, head still high as his eyelids drooped. He seemed to be having trouble keeping himself up.

"Why?" Purple asked without thinking and the weakened gaze settled in him, unfocused but directly on him. The smile which had slowly faded returned slightly.

"For the Empire and My Tallests, Zim's life is but a small thing." It was barely a whisper and with that Zim swayed once more, this time losing his balance and the thud of his body hitting the floor made Purple want to hurl. They could barely see him past the console littered with Pak pieces. Eyes shut, Zim lay still and without warning the screen changed to static. The drone that'd run in halfway spoke first.

"My Tallests," He barely whispered. "The Control Brains have reported that Zim's equipment has just self destructed." Purple turned to Red, eyes meeting in a silent conversation. 'I didn't think he'd do it... why do we care that he did?' A knock from the door distracted them and some transport drones entered.

"Forgive us My Tallests but a package from Zim has arrived. Do you wish us to dispose of it like all the others?"

"No." Red stood, hovering over to it and Purple followed. "Open it." He ordered. The drone squeaked, shuddering as he complied and the box was opened. Inside was packets upon packets of snacks from Erth and a pile of papers with a small note. Zim's writing scribbled hastily yet legibally over the pages. Purple picked it up.

My Tallests,

Zim has sent you the snacks most enjoyable from Erth. He ha tested them himself.

(Not the ones Zim sent you but others)

None of them should harm or sicken you. Zim has also found he had some spare time between plans for the Mission and so Zim has designed a new cannon for the Massive.

(Zim was an AMAZING scientist once... Don't worry there is no Blob involved... Zim learnt his lesson the first time.)

Happy Hatching Day.

Hail the Tallests.

Invader Zim

(and GIR)

Purple wordlessly handed the message to Red as he picked up the files. Detailed schematics were drawn up and from all the notes and crossed out marks even a defect could tell how much effort had been put into this. He handed this away as well. A drone taking it to the science and technician department. Purple could feel the guilt, the hollow feeling and twisting in his squeedlyspooch unnerving. Zim knew what they liked and tried his hardest to please them. Purple turned angrily and called a drone over.

"Get who the Control Brains deem the best and most loyal Invader." The drone saluted and fled. Purple and Red returned to their seats until the drone appeared again, a tall strong looking Invader following on his heels.

"My Tallests." The Irken bowed deeply before waiting for orders. Purple glared at him before resuming a neutral expression. He needed to confirm his fears.

"You, Irken," Red eyes watched him patiently. "Kill yourself." The Irken twitched, giving his Tallests a questioning look.

"Kill myself? But My Tallests?" Purple scowled.

"Do it." He growled, lekku flattened against his skull in anger as he watched the supposed best Irken soldier hesitate, panic filling his eyes and expression.

"Is this a test My Tallests?" Purple nodded unhappily.

"Yes." He pulled out a laser and shot the Irken through the chest, between the shoulder blades. "You just failed." He mumbled as the Irken's Pak exploded and his body slumped to the floor. Purple turned his gaze to Red. Another silent conversation. 'Did only Zim love the Empire enough to die for it? take his own life for it? Had they just killed their most loyal Irken?'

"Leave us." Red ordered and the Irkens quickly fled, dragging away the body until only the two Tallests remained. Red sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I think we made a mistake." He whispered and Purple shook his head in defeat.

"Zim's face is going to haunt me." Red nodded and Purple turned his gaze back to the screen. He half expected it to flicker to life and the small Irken to laugh madly at them. 'My Tallests,' He'd say. 'Did Zim do well? He knew you were only testing him. The Empire would NEVER ask something so LOW of one of AMAZING as Zim!" The Irken would grin and nod to himself. 'Zim is after all the most loyal and great Invader the Empire has ever had.' Purple blinked, the static hurting his eyes. It'd been well over ten minutes and Zim didn't even have the patience for five. Purple sighed, slouching in his seat. What had they... he just done?


End file.
